My Destiny is Care About You
by aimiicha
Summary: COMPLETE ! Kim Jaejoong terjebak dan harus merawat Jung Yunho ! Tapi, mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk saling menjaga. Beginilah summarynya kk. YunJae fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**My Destiny is Care about You**

**Author : AiMii YunJaeshipper**

**Rated : T **

**Chapter : 1**

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah cast milik agency mereka masing-masing dan Tentunya Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Author sedang dilanda kerinduan yang mendalam habis liat senyuman jaemma di fanmeeting pas fans teriak-teriak nama Yunho (author curhat). INGAT FF INI 1000% MILIK AUTHOR !**

**WARNING ! BOY X BOY ! SHONEN AI ! YAOI ! Author sudah memperingatkan ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Tidak menerima Bash.**

**...AKTFYUNJAE2013...**

DongBang High School. Tempat dimana orang-orang yang dijuluki 'ikemen' dalam bahasa Jepangnya atau bisa diartikan orang-orang tampan berkumpul. Sekolah khusus laki-laki ini merupakan salah satu sekolah yang sangat diminati karena bukan hanya karena siswa-nya yang tampan melainkan juga siswanya yang berprestasi baik di bidang pelajaran maupun ekskul.

Kim Jaejoong juga merupakan salah satu siswa di DongBang HighSchool. Ia duduk di kelas 2-A saat ini bersama Kim Junsu sahabatnya. Kim Jaejoong adalah 'putri' bagi DongBang High School. Pasalnya, wajahnya yang cantik, kulitnya yang seputih susu dengan rambut almondnya membuat namja manapun di sekolah ini tunduk padanya. Ia juga aktif sebagai anggota ekskul PMR yang apabila sudah jadwal Jaejoong piket, namja-namja akan mengantri agar dapat mendapat perawatan(?) dari Jaejoong.

Siang inipun begitu, Jaejoong menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna.

"Baiklah, Heechul-sunbae. Lukamu sudah kubalut. Lain kali hati-hati jika sedang melakukan bantingan lagi." Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada pasien terakhirnya, Kim Heechul. Heechul adalah anggota dari klub karate.

"Ne Jaejoong-ssi. Gomawo." Heechul meninggalkan UKSs dengan wajah riang.

"HUFF... akhirnya selesai." Jaejoong merapikan kotak P3Knya.

"YA! Petugas kesehatan ada yang terluka!" Tiba-tiba Cho seosangnim mendorong pintu UKS dengan cepat dengan memapah siswa yang Jaejoong duga berasal dari klub bola.

"Omo! Ada apa seosangnim?" Jaejoong dengan cepat menghampiri Cho seosangnim, membantunya mendudukkan namja tadi di kasur.

"Dia terkilir ketika latihan tadi. Omo, liat saja sampai bengkak begitu. Aku harus mengawasi klub bola lagi. Aku serahkan dia padamu." Cho seosangnim lalu segera meninggalkan UKS.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Bengkakmu parah sekali." Jaejoong meraih kaki kanan namja itu lalu dengan cepat dibukanya kotak P3K. Dibersihkannya luka-lukanya lalu dibalutnya dengan perban. Namja itu hanya terdiam, membiarkan Jaejoong dengan pekerjaannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata doesnya bertemu dengan mata musang itu. 'Omo, dia kalau dilihat dari dekat ternyata tampan sekali.' Batin Jaejoong lalu dia berdiri dengan gugup dan mata musang itu masih menatapnya.

"A..aku harus mencatatmu. Nama dan kelas ?" Jaejoong mengambil catatan siswa UKS.

"memang kau tak mengenalku?" Tanya Yunho heran yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Kim Jaejoong.

"Yunho. Jung Yunho. Kelas 3-A absen 16."

"Jung Yunho-sunbae ne?" Jaejoong dengan serius menulis nama Yunho di buku catatan dan menuliskan rincian sakit Yunho.

"Lalu, namamu siapa?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Ne?" Jaejoong bingung. Seingatnya tak ada namja di sekolah ini yang tidak mengenalnya. Atau memang orang ini yang agak anti sosial?

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Yunho mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Kelas 2-A." Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yunho sambil menatap buku catatan UKS. Aneh, ia merasa gugup untuk menatap Yunho.

"Jadi, Kim Jaejoong kau yang akan bertugas mengawasi perkembangan lukaku ini. Aku tak mau dirawat anggota PMR yang lain selain dirimu. Ara?"

"M-mwo?" Kali ini Jaejoong merasa ada keputusan sepihak.

"Kau tak ingin melihatku sembuh kah? Itu kelakuan anggota PMR yang baik?" Yunho saat ini sedang memojokkan Jaejoong dengan pertanyaannya.

"A-ara, aku yang akan merawatmu sunbae. Tapi aku hanya piket hari kamis. Jadi, selain hari kamis datanglah ke UKS jam 3 sore." Jaejoong tau ia tak dapat menolak permintaan Yunho. Apalagi disini, ia hanya berstatus sebagai Hoobae.

"Good boy." Senyum Yunho. Ujung Bibirnya tertarik mengetahui permintaannya dipenuhi.

"nah, ini tongkatmu sunbae. Hati-hatilah." Jaejoong menyerahkan satu tongkat penyangga pada Yunho.

"Gomawo, Ja-e-jo-ngi." Yunho mengelus rambut almond Jaejoong perlahan, lalu meninggalkan UKS. Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya terdiam di pintu UKS dengan pipinya yang memerah perlahan.

'Omo, apa yang terjadi padaku?' Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya.

**...AKTFYUNJAE2013...**

Kim Junsu dengan serius membaca buku paket matematikanya. Berapa kalipun ia membaca bukunya. Ia tetap tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang tertuang dalam buku itu.

"Ne, hyung. Sebenarnya untuk apa sih kita mempelajari matematika? Aku tak mengerti nih daritadi." Junsu mengajak bicara Kim Jaejoong yang duduk disebelahnya. Menyadari hyungnya diam saja, dialihkan pandangannya ke arah hyungnya.

"YA HYUUNG ! Kau kenapa?" Junsu berteriak pada Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mendapati Jaejoong sedang bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan padangan seperti orang bodoh.

"Su-ie.. kau kenal dengan Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong masih tetap pada posisinya dan bertanya pada Junsu.

"Jung Yunho-sunbae? Astaga hyung! Kau ini berasal dari sekolah mana sih? Seluruh sekolah ini tentu saja mengenal Jung Yunho. Pewaris tunggal Jung-corp, orang paling tampan disekolah dengan mata musangnya. Mantan Ketua klub bola ketika ia kelas 2. habis terdampar di planet mana hyung sampai tak mengenal Jung Yunho?" Jelas Junsu panjang lebar dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Memang ada apa dengan Yunho-sunbae, hyung?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia lalu menceritakan perjanjiannya dengan Yunho kemarin.

"Daebak.." Komentar Junsu setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu su-ie ?"

"Kau,hyung. Satu-satunya orang yang diminta Jung Yunho merawatnya. Jinjja daebak. Kau tau hyung? Dia tak banyak dekat dengan siswa sini kecuali sahabatnya Park Yoochun-sunbae dan sepupunya Shim Changmin, anak kelas 1-B."

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengetahui segalanya tentang Jung Yunho ya, su-ie?"

"Habisnya, aku kan menyukai Park Yoochun-sunbae hyung. Mau tak mau aku juga ikut mencari info tentang Yunho-sunbae."

"Kau masih menyukai namja dahi lebar itu Su-ie? Wah.. rasa sukamu bertahan lama ya. Seingatku kau menyukainya dari kelas 1."

"Dia kan tampan, hyung! Ah, kembali pada permasalahanmu. Jadi, kau tetap menerima permintaan Yunho-sunbae?"

"Bagaimana lagi? Aku hoobaenya su-ie. Lagipula aku yang akan disalahkan Cho-seosangnim kalau sampai luka di kakinya tak sembuh."

"Separah itukah lukanya?"

"Setidaknya butuh waktu 3 minggu untuk pulih total."

"Dan kau akan terjebak bersama Yunho-sunbae selama 3 minggu, hyung!"

"Su-ie ! Jangan menggodaku." Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi Jaejoong. Junsu yang menyadarinya langsung tersenyum Jahil.

"Kau menyukai Yunho-sunbae ya, hyung? Love at first sight mungkin?" Junsu mencolek bahu Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong semakin salah tingkah menghadapi kelakuan Junsu.

"a-aniya.."

"Sudahlah hyung, di wajahmu itu tergambar jelas."

"Jeongmal-yo?"

"Hahaha, kau mengakuinya hyung! Kalau kau dekat dengan Yunho-hyung aku kan juga bisa sekalian dekat dengan Yoochun-sunbae."

"Kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ne su-ie?" Jaejoong memukul bahu Junsu pelan.

"Mian, hyung." Junsu membentuk tanda peace dengan tanganya. "Nah, selamat berjuang." Junsu menepuk kedua bahu Jaejoong dengan tangannya dan hanya dibalas desahan nafas Kim Jaejoong.

** ...AKTFYUNJAE2013...**

"sunbae datang?" Jaejoong menyapa Yunho yang membuka pintu UKS. Menampakkan sosok tampan dari Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya. Oh, kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar terhipnotis dengan Jung Yunho. Mata musang dan bibir hatinya itu benar-benar bentuk sempurna untuk seorang namja.

"Kau juga menepati Janjimu, Elephant Joongie" Senyum Yunho sambil melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke tempat tidur UKS.

"Mwo? Apa kata sunbae tadi?"

"Elephant Joongie." Jawab Yunho datar.

"W-wae?"

Dengan santai Yunho menunjuk pada gantungan kunci di tas Jaejoong dan pulpen bermotif gajah Jaejoong. "Kau elephant lovers kah?"

"Bukan urusan sunbae." Jaejoong menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya, lalu ia berjalan menuju Yunho untuk mengganti perban di kaki Yunho.

"Lukamu sudah membaik. Ingatlah sebaiknya sunbae jangan bermain bola dulu sampai kaki ini benar-benar sembuh." Ceramah Jaejoong sambil membalutkan perban baru di kaki Yunho.

"ne.. ne.. ah, Jangan memanggilku sunbae Joongie, kau boleh memanggilku Yunho."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan mata mereka berdua telah bertemu. Hampir saja Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong tapi seseorang membuka pintu UKS membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong mengalihkan masing-masing pandangan mereka ke arah lain.

"HYUUUNGG ! Kudengar kau ada di UKS jadi aku langsung berlari kesini." Changmin berteriak di ruang UKS. Yunho yang merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh hoobae food monsternya itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Changmin yang suka melebih-lebihkan.

"Kau tak boleh berisik di ruang UKS , Shim Changmin." Yunho menegur sikap tidak sopan hoobaenya.

"Hehehe mian hyung. Mian Jaejoong-sunbae. Omo, Jaejoong-sunbae memang cantik seperti yang dibicarakan siswa kelas , pantas saja Yunho-hyung betah." Kata Changmin sambil menunjukkan tanda peace pada Yunho.

"aish, berisik kau Shim Changmin." Yunho rasanya ingin sekali langsung menutup mulut Changmin dengan lakban tetapi ia tahu kondisi kakinya tidak memungkinkan untuk itu.

"nah, Jaejoong-sunbae, kalau dia tak mau menurutimu marahi saja dia. Suruh siapa latihan berlebihan hingga kakinya jadi terkilir seperti itu. Nah, aku pergi dulu hyung! Tasmu tadi sudah dibawa Yoochun-hyung." Pesan Changmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan UKS.

"Nah. Yunho-sunbae, kau sudah boleh pulang. Aku sudah selesai membalut lukamu."

"Kau tak ingin melanjutkan yang tadi kah boo?" Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di kursi petugas UKS. Disentuhnya dagu Jaejoong dengan tangannya, membuat kedua mata itu saling berhadapan lagi.

"YA ! Jung Yunho. Mau apa kau?"

"Omo, kau sudah mulai berani padaku boo.. aku akan memberimu pelajaran."

Wajah Yunho mulai mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup matanya. Ia tak dapat menolak apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho padanya. Saat ini Jaejoong hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hatinya.

** ...AKTFYUNJAE2013...**

**Segini dulu ya buat part 1 ! HUAHAHAHAHAHA *evil's laugh***

**Tiba-tiba langsung pengen bikin ff YunJae lagi gara-gara liat fancam TVXQ di China. Ituloh yang dipasang banner YunJae besaaaarrr ! Wajah yunppa langsung keliatan kayak mau nangis gitu ;A; Jaemma juga pas di beberapa fanmeeting wajahnya malu-malu gitu denger fans neriakin namanya Yunho. Aduh Jaemma neomu kyeopta~~  
**

**di ff sebelumnya lupa mau fungsiin pintu kecil antara kamar Yunho sama Jaejoong -_-)v  
**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAEJOONG UMMA bornfreeonekiss :3  
**

**Ah, maaf satu lagi ff gaje dari saya (_ _)**

**So, KEEP OR DELETE ? WANNA REVIEW PLEASE ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Destiny is Care about You**

**Author : AiMii YunJaeshipper**

**Rated : T **

**Chapter : 2**

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah cast milik agency mereka masing-masing dan Tentunya Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Author sedang dilanda kerinduan yang mendalam habis liat senyuman jaemma di fanmeeting pas fans teriak-teriak nama Yunho (author curhat). INGAT FF INI 1000% MILIK AUTHOR !**

**WARNING ! BOY X BOY ! SHONEN AI ! YAOI ! Author sudah memperingatkan ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Tidak menerima Bash.**

** .2013**

*Jaejoong POV*

'Tuhan, apa yang akan beruang jelek ini lakukan padaku? Sial kenapa badanku tidak mau bergerak sih?' aku hanya menutup mataku dan menatap pasrah pada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sunbae-ku yang satu ini.

GREP

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu UKS terbuka. Tangan Yunho di daguku perlahan menjauh. Siapapun itu aku merasa aku sedang merasa sangat beruntung kali ini.

"YA ! JUNG YUNHO ! enak sekali kau menyuruhku membawakan tasmu" dari suaranya aku merasa itu adalah Park Yoochun-sunbae. Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan Melihat ke arah pintu UKS. Benar, yoochun-sunbae saat ini sedang memasang pose kesal di ambang pintu UKS. Dia membawa 2 tas. Dan salah satu tasnya dilemparkan pada yunho dan berhasil ditangkap oleh si mata musang itu.

"Enak sekali yah memberi perintah." Yoochun sunbae melangkahkan kakinya memasuki UKS dan duduk di salah satu kasur UKS. Sedangkan Yunho hanya berdecak kesal.

**.  
.**

*Yunho POV*

"Mau apa kau kesini Yoochun?" kali ini aku benar-benar kesal. Kalau saja Yoochun tak datang, aku tau aku pasti tadi sudah mencium bibir ranum milik Jaejoong. Ya, namja yang sudah mencuri hatiku sejak setahun lalu ini memang sangat menggoda. Sialan Park Yoochun dahi lebar. Aku pasti akan balas dendam padamu.

"Kau tadi katanya akan mentraktirku makan? Setidaknya tepatilah janjimu dulu baru memberi perintah padaku. Mentang-mentang kakimu sedang sakit jangan seenaknya Yunho-ah" Yoochun dahi lebar tetap memasang wajah datar ketika menentangku.

"aish.. baiklah. Ayo pergi. Kau tidak bilang pada Changmin kan kalau aku mentraktirmu?"

"tidak kok tenang.. kalau aku bilang pada Changmin mungkin porsi makanku akan dihabiskan olehnya."

"Syukurlah. Aku pergi dulu Joongie." Aku melangkahkan perlahan kakiku. Aku melihat Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Memang tadi siang aku kalah bermain kartu dengan Yoochun. Karena itulah aku harus mentraktirnya makan sekarang. Dan semua itu merusak momen indahku dengan Jaejoong. Ah, mungkin lain kali aku akan mendapatkannya. Sudah setahun ini aku memendam perasaan dan ada kesempatan seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin aku akan melewatkannya?

** .2013**

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah berhasil menaklukkannya?" Park Yoochun bertanya pada Yunho sambil memakan ramen di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Dan sepertinya juga ia tidak mengenaliku." Yunho mendesah pelan.

"Kalau dengan penampilan lamamu mungkin iya. Tapi sekarang? Tidak mengenal Jung Yunho? Daebak. Baru kali ini ada siswa sekolah ini yang tidak mengenalmu Yunho. Yah, walaupun penampilanmu dari sejak kau bertemu dengan Jaejoong itu memang sangat berbeda."

"Itu perjuanganku Yoochun-ah."

"Dan karena perjuanganmu itulah banyak anak dari rekan kerja appa-mu yang memperebutkanmu saat ini kan?"

"Yah.. dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah Go Ahra." Yunho sedikit jijik saat menyebut nama itu. Bagaimana tidak? Diantara semua yeoja yang mengejarnya, Go Ahra adalah yang paling agresif. Terkadang ia menjemput Yunho di DongBang HighSchool. Atau terkadang ia rela menunggu berjam-jam di lobby kantor Jung-corp hanya untuk bertemu Yunho. Ia sudah terlihat seperti stalker.

"appa-mu tidak memaksamu untuk menikahi yeoja-yeoja itu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Appa dan umma tidak terlalu memaksa siapapun pasanganku Yoochun-ah. Karena itulah aku harus mendapatkan Jaejoong."

"Berjuanglah." Yoochun tersenyum pada Yunho.

"ne gomawo." Yunho merasa tak ada yang lebih baik dari sahabatnya ini. Setiap Yunho merasa banyak masalah, Park Yoochun lah yang selalu membantunya. Termasuk satu tahun lalu, ketika ia memutuskan untuk merubah penampilannya karena Jaejoong.

**.  
.**

-**1 tahun yang lalu**-

Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan murid baru di Dong Bang High School. Seperti biasa, seluruh siswa kelas 1 hari ini sangat terburu-buru memasuki aula karena tak mau terlambat menghadiri upacara penerimaan.

Dan salah satu dari sekian banyak murid baru hari ini adalah Kim Jaejoong, ia sedikit berlari mendapati 15 menit lagi upacara penerimaan akan dimulai. Tetapi ketika ia sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu aula, dilihatnya seseorang yang meraba-raba tanah seperti mencari sesuatu. Penampilan orang itu sedikit berantakan dengan rambut yang menutupi matanya. Jaejoong tak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas dan Karena ia mengenakan seragam dongbang high school, Jaejoong menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu adalah sunbaenya.

"Sunbae gwenchana? Sedang mencari sesuatu?" Jaejoong sedikit merunduk, bertanya pada orang itu. Betapapun sibuknya ia, ummanya mengajarkan untuk selalu menolong orang yang sedang kesusahan.

"ah, bisa kau tolong aku? Aku sedang mencari kacamataku, tadi sepertinya jatuh di sekitar sini." Orang itu masih terus meraba-raba tanah.

"ne.." Jaejoong pun ikut mencari di sekitarnya. Mata doesnya pun menangkap adanya kacamata berframe kotak di sebelah semak-semak. Segera di pungutnya kacamata itu.

"Sunbae.. ini kacamatamu.." Diserahkannya pada namja itu. Namja tadi pun segera berdiri, membersihkan seragamnya dan mengambil kacamatanya dari tangan Jaejoong.

"ah, gomawo ne. Kau murid baru ya?" Namja itu, Jung Yunho, segera memakai kacamatanya, kali ini penglihatannya terlihat lebih jelas daripada sebelumnya.

"ne sunbae. Ah, aku sudah terlambat." Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya dan segera berlari kecil menuju ke aula.

"Ah! Siapa namamu?" Yunho kali ini sedikit berteriak.

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong !" Jaejoong berteriak pada Yunho yang memang sudah agak jauh darinya.

"Kim Jaejoong.. ya?" Yunho masih terus memperhatikan sosok Jaejoong yang menghilang ketika ia berbelok menuju ke aula.

**.  
.**

"ne park yoochun." Yunho sedikit memukul meja bangku park Yoochun agar orang itu menoleh padanya.

"Mwoya?" Yoochun yang sedang membaca buku kimia dihadapannya terganggu karena Yunho memukul mejanya. Di lepasnya headset di telinga kanannya, sedangkan headset di telinga kirinya masih terus menempel.

"Aku memutuskan untuk merubah penampilanku." Yunho tersenyum pada yoochun.

"Tunggu sebentar." Yoochun lalu memegang dahinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, lalu ia memegang dahi Yunho dengan telapak tangan kirinya. "kau tidak demam kan?"

"Ya! Tentu saja tidak !" Yunho menepis tangan Yoochun dari dahinya.

"lalu? Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin berpenampilan biasa saja agar siapapun tak melihat wajahmu yang sebenarnya."

"Kau tau park Yoochun. Aku ini tampan oke? Dan aku paling malas kalau banyak orang berteriak di sekitarku. Aku benci suasana berisik." Yunho menjelaskan sambil menarik bangku di depan bangku Yoochun dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yoochun.

"YA!" pukulan Yoochun tepat mengenai dada kiri Jung Yunho. "Kubilang tak usah terlalu narsis!"

"Aku bertemu malaikat pagi ini Yoochun ah~ dan aku ingin menjadikan malaikat itu sebagai milikku." Kali ini Yunho tersenyum pada Yoochun. Yoochun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil bergumam 'Sepertinya temanku ini benar-benar dilanda demam'.

**.  
.**

"Perfect!" Yoochun menatap takjub pada sahabatnya itu. Kali ini Jung Yunho benar-benar tampan dengan penampilan barunya. Rambut yang awalnya menutupi mata kali ini sudah dipotong dengan potongan medium (bayangin aja kayak di Catch me). Seragam yang awalnya dipakai Yunho asal-asalan sudah terlihat lebih rapi.

"Benar kan Yoochun ah~ aku ini orang yang tampan." Yunho terus menatap penampilan barunya di cermin kamarnya.

"Kali ini kuakui itu Jung Yunho." Yoochun berdecak kagum. "Appamu juga pasti terkejut ne? Hahaha"

"Dan kali ini aku harus mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong. Harus! Bagaimanapun caranya dia adalah hidupku."

** .2013**

"Go Ahra ibnida. Apa Jung Yunho ada di kantor saat ini?" Go Ahra menatap pada resepsionis kantor Jung.

"Ah, nona Go. Maaf, hari ini tuan Yunho belum datang ke kantor."

"Jinjja? Padahal aku sudah seminggu tak bertemu dengannya. Ah, aku bisa menunggunya kan?"

"Tentu saja nona Go. Silahkan tunggu di sofa sebelah sana." Resepsionis menunjuk pada sofa tunggu.

"ne gomawo." Go Ahra hanya tersenyum pada resepsionis itu dan segera duduk menunggu di sofa tunggu lobby Jung corp sembari membaca beberapa majalah yang disediakan.

Tak berselang lama, 30 menit kemudian Yunho dan Yoochun tiba di Jung corp. Yunho memang terkadang berkunjung ke Jung-corp untuk membantu appanya. Terkadang juga ia hanya sekedar mengunjungi appanya. Kali ini ia juga mengajak Yoochun.

"YUNHO!" Go Ahra segera berteriak dan berlari menuju Yunho mengetahui Yunho telah datang.

"aish yeoja stalker itu lagi Park Yoochun." Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan.

"bogoshippo~ omo! Apa yang terjadi pada kakimu Yunho-ah?" Go Ahra menggandeng tangan Yunho.

"Bukan urusanmu." Yunho menjawab ketus pada Ahra.

"ya yeoja genit! Kau itu bisa tidak sih tidak mengganggu Yunho sehari saja?" Yoochun yang kesal pada kelakuan Ahra akhirnya ikut membentaknya juga.

"ish diam kau Park Yoochun." Ahra menatap jengkel pada Yoochun.

"omo! Balutan perbannya rapi sekali. Kalau ada namja anggota UKS yang merawatmu ia hebat sekali Yunho-ah"

"ish dia lebih baik darimu Go Ahra. Lebih pintar bahkan lebih cantik darimu. Sebaiknya kau tak mencampuri urusanku atau kusuruh security untuk mengusirmu dari sini sekarang juga." Yunho melangkah menjauhi Go Ahra bersama Yoochun.

"ck" Ahra mendecak kesal. Segera diambilnya handphone miliknya. Dipencetnya satu nomor dan berkata "ini Go Ahra. Cari tau siapa yang merawat Yunho di DongBang High School. Beri pelajaran padanya agar tidak mendekatinya. Aku percayakan padamu."

"apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, putriku." Suara di seberang telepon menjawab.

"Gomawo ne. Kau mata-mata yang paling bisa diandalkan Kyuhyun-ssi."

** .2013**

**Part 2 update :D **

**Makasih buat yang review di part 1 :***

**Di review lagi ne ? Gomawoooo ^^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Destiny is Care about You**

**Author : AiMii YunJaeshipper**

**Rated : T **

**Chapter : 3**

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah cast milik agency mereka masing-masing dan Tentunya Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Author sedang dilanda kerinduan yang mendalam habis liat senyuman jaemma di fanmeeting pas fans teriak-teriak nama Yunho (author curhat). INGAT FF INI 1000% MILIK AUTHOR !**

**WARNING ! BOY X BOY ! SHONEN AI ! YAOI ! Author sudah memperingatkan ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Tidak menerima Bash.**

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

*Kyuhyun POV*

Sexy free and single...

Nada dering handphoneku berbunyi. Aku menduga-duga siapa yang berani meneleponku ketika aku sedang asyik bermain game. Tapi, melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphoneku, segera kuangkat panggilan itu. Panggilan ini panggilan darurat.

"Yoboseyo?" Kuangkat panggilan teleponku.

"ini Go Ahra. Cari tau siapa yang merawat Yunho di DongBang High School. Beri pelajaran padanya agar tidak mendekatinya. Aku percayakan padamu." Suara di seberang membalas.

"apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, putriku." Jawabku.

"Gomawo ne. Kau mata-mata yang paling bisa diandalkan Kyuhyun-ssi."

"ne.." Kujawab dengan desahan nafas. Tentu saja tidak terdengar di telefon.

Pip.

Aku menekan tombol merah tanda percakapan kami berdua telah berakhir. Go Ahra. Gadis itu memang orang yang to the point. Mungkin berbicara secukupnya adalah motto yang dia ingin tau siapa Go Ahra di kehidupanku?

Go Ahra adalah anak dari keluarga yang sudah merawatku selama ini. Aku yang hanya anak dari seorang pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Go dianggap sebagai anak mereka sendiri sejak aku lahir. Go Ahra adalah gadis yang kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Kami berdua hanya berbeda usia 1 tahun. Entah kenapa semakin dewasa, aku merasa ia semakin sombong. Bahkan ia menyuruhku memanggilnya 'Tuan Putri'. Tapi aku tak dapat menolak setiap perintah darinya. Aku tau, aku disekolahkan di DongBang High School satu tahun yang lalu karena Go Ahra mengincar namja bernama Jung Yunho itu. Ia sedikit, tidak, ia sangat terobsesi pada Jung Yunho. Ah, lagi-lagi aku harus menjalankan tugas mata-mataku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari game center. Sepertinya besok ada tugas baru yang menantiku.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

*Author Pov*

**-di kelas 1B-**

Namja tampan bertubuh jangkung itu sedang asyik membaca komik di tangannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum mendapati adegan lucu di komik itu. Shim Changmin tak sadar ketika seseorang menghampirinya.

"Changmin-ah, kumohon bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini." Lee Jinki. Teman sekelasnya itu membawa sebuah buku dan menghadapkannya pada Changmin.

"Matematika? Kau tanya saja pada Cho Kyuhyun. Dia ahlinya." Changmin hanya melirik sebentar pada buku itu dan kembali memfokuskan matanya pada komiknya.

"Ya! Kau itu juara pararel ketika ujian masuk Changmin-ah, kau juga pasti bisa mengerjakan soal ini. Lagipula kyuhyun belum datang dan hanya tinggal soal ini yang belum aku kerjakan." Lee Jinki atau yang akrab disapa ONEW itu kali ini memandang Changmin dengan tatapan memelas.

Changmin hanya bisa memijat jidatnya. "Kau tanya saja pada Kyu, Jinki-ah. Aku sibuk." Lalu tatapan Changmin mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

"Ah, itu dia Kyu. Ya! Cho Kyuhyun kemarilah." Changmin berteriak.

Kyu yang dipanggil Changmin segera menghampiri Changmin dan Jinki. Sudah tak heran lagi bagi anak kelas 1B karena gosipnya, Cho Kyuhyun, siswa jenius matematika menyukai Shim Changmin yang notabene adalah siswa paling pintar di kelas 1. Karena itulah, kyuhyun selalu melakukan apapun yang Changmin perintahkan.

"ne, Kyu. Bantulah Jinki mengerjakan tugasnya." Changmin lalu segera berdiri.

"Lalu kau mau kemana Changmin-ah?"

"Aku? Menemui Yunho-hyung tentu saja." Changmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Membiarkan Kyu dan Jinki yang saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun hanya melakukan perintah Changmin untuk mengajari Jinki. Kyu sudah terbiasa menghadapi alasan Changmin 'menemui Yunho-hyung' itu.

'Waktu pulang sekolah akan kuintai Jung Yunho-sunbae. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu.' Seringai kyu dalam hatinya.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

*Yunho POV*

Saat ini aku sedang melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang UKS. Tadi pagi Changmin berisik sekali ketika ia berkunjung ke kelasku. Lagi-lagi ia bercerita tentang teman-temannya yang selalu mengandalkannya ketika ada tugas. Untung saja, teman-teman sekelasku sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Changmin. Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah dicincang oleh teman-temanku.

Sesampainya di depan pintu UKS. Aku merasa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikanku dari jauh. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tak ada yang mengikutiku. Awalnya kukira itu Changmin, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Changmin selalu berisik ketika bertemu denganku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, tidak peduli. Lalu dengan perlahan aku masuk ke UKS dan Kim Jaejoong sudah duduk di bangku perawat UKS seperti menyapanya, aku seperti biasa segera duduk di salah satu kasur.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

*Author POV*

"Sore Joongie." Sapa Suara yang sudah sangat Jaejoong kenal itu.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Yunho lalu segera berjalan menuju ke salah satu kasur di ruangan UKS. Jaejoong seperti biasa langsung mengecek kaki Yunho. Memastikan lukanya sudah mengering atau belum. Ataupun jika perban Yunho sudah agak kusam, digantinya dengan perban baru agar tak menimbulkan alergi.

"Tubuhmu cepat sekali sembuh ya. Kurasa ini tak butuh waktu 3 minggu, kau hanya butuh waktu 2 minggu untuk pulih total." Kim Jaejoong hanya menatap pada perban di kaki Yunho. Ia sama sekali tak punya tenaga untuk melihat ke arah mata musang Yunho. Jaejoong berfikir, sekali ia melihat ke dalam mata musang Yunho, ia akan langsung terhisap oleh pesona yang di keluarkannya.

"Kenapa Joongie, kau menyesal takkan melihatku lagi ya? Kita berdua kan hanya bertemu pada saat kau merawat kakiku saja kan?" Jawab Yunho.

Memang gedung masing-masing kelas berbeda gedung. Karena itulah jarang sekali ada anak kelas 2 atau kelas 1 yang berkunjung ke gedung kelas 3 apabila memang tak terlalu perlu. Jarak gedung kelas 3 memang agak jauh karena dipisahkan oleh taman sekolah. Sedangkan gedung kelas 1 dan kelas 2 hanya berjarak 50 meter saja. Beda dengan Shim Changmin, ia sama sekali tak peduli betapa jauh gedung kelas 3. Yang penting ia bertemu dengan Yunho karena Yunho memang satu-satunya orang yang paling ia percayai di sekolah ini.

"Tidak, biasa saja. Aku hanya merasa lega terbebas dari kutukan yang kau berikan." Setelah melihat kaki segera melangkah menuju ke bangku perawat UKS tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho.

"benarkah itu yang kau pikirkan boo?" Yunho berjalan tertatih-tatih tanpa tongkat ke arah jaejoong. Diraihnya dagu Jaejoong dan mata does Jaejoong pun akhirnya bertemu dengan mata musang Yunho.

CUP

Tanpa ragu lagi, ia segera mencium bibir Jaejoong. Dilumatnya bibir bawah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendapati perlakuan dari Yunho hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya. Tapi semakin lama, ia semakin menikmati permainan bibir yang dibuat oleh Yunho. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua. Ditempelkan keningnya di kening Jaejoong, lalu dikecupnya perlahan kening Jaejoong.

"Kali ini aku masih bisa menahannya boo. Tapi aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi lain kali." Ditepuknya pelan ujung kepala Jaejoong. Lalu Segera meninggalkan UKS, meninggalkan Kim Jaejoong yang wajahnya memerah karena perlakuan Yunho padanya.

**.  
.**

Tanpa Jaejoong dan Yunho sadari. Sepasang mata memperhatikan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan sedari tadi. Orang itu segera mengambil hp dari saku celananya dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat.

"**Tuan Putri, orang yang merawat luka Jung Yunho-sunbae adalah Kim jaejoong."**

Pip.

Tak beberapa lama balasan muncul.

"**Kim Jaejoong? Nuguya? Kau punya informasi apa tentangnya?"**

Jari-jari kyuhyun segera mengetikkan balasan.

"**Kim Jaejoong. Putra tunggal dari pemilik Kim corp. Sebuah perusahaan kecil yang bergerak di bidang desain. Ayah dan ibunya adalah desainer terkenal di Seoul. Termasuk anggota PMR di sekolah. Nilai-nilainya sangat baik bahkan ia termasuk 3 besar peringkat terbaik kelas 2 di DongBang High School."**

Pip.

Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan tadi. Tak lama, Balasannya sudah muncul.

"**aku tak peduli siapa dia. Segera beri pelajaran padanya karena sudah mendekati Yunho-ku. Segera kirimkan fotonya padaku. Segera Kyuhyun."**

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas menghadapi perintah serakah dari Go Ahra. Mau tak mau ia harus melaksanakan perintah itu. Dicarinya foto Jaejoong di data website DongBang HighSchool, lalu segera dikirimkannya pada 'Tuan Putri'nya itu.

"Sepertinya kau bergaul dengan orang yang salah Ahra-noona. Semenjak kau berkawan dengan Tiffany dan Jessica, kau selalu bersikap mewah dan sombong. Aku ingin Ahra-noonaku yang dulu."

**.  
.**

Ahra menatap kesal menatap layar handphonennya. Sms dari Kyuhyun barusan membuatnya sangat emosi.

Pip.

Segera dibukanya email dengan format foto itu. Memperlihatkan foto namja yang merusak hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong. Lumayan cantik untuk ukuran namja." Smirk Ahra.

"Nuguya?" Jessica dan Tiffany bertanya bersamaan. Ahra hanya memperlihatkan foto Jaejoong ke dua yeoja yang sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak SMP itu.

"Yeoppo!" Tiffany berkomentar.

"Ya! Masih lebih cantik aku daripada orang dia namja, NAMJA!" Ahra menatap kesal pada Tiffany.

"ne ne Go Ahra. Kau adalah orang yang paling pantas untuk Jung Yunho." Kata Jessica sambil tertawa kecil.

"nah! Itu baru betul !"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada namja ini?" Tiffany balik bertanya pada Ahra.

"Lihat saja nanti." Seringai Ahra menyeramkan.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

Cho Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil menyusuri lorong kelas 2. Segera ia bersembunyi salah satu bilik, memastikan Kim Jaejoong akan lewat. Dan benar saja. Tak beberapa lama, Jaejoong berbelok ke arah tikungan tempat ia bersembunyi. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun langsung membius Jaejoong, dan segera membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Diletakkannya tubuh pingsan Jaejoong di gudang olahraga tua di belakang sekolah. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih pingsan.

"Maafkan aku sunbae. Hanya saja aku tak bisa menolak perintahnya. Mianhae." Kyuhyun hanya bisa meminta maaf sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari gedung.

**.  
.**

"eungg... dimana ini?" Jaejoong memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga ia menyadari kalau ia hanya sendirian di tempat itu.

"YA! Siapapun diluar! Bukakan pintunya!" Jaejoong berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Tapi tentu saja tak seorang pun akan datang karena gudang tua ini letaknya di belakang jarang sekali siswa datang kesitu karena memang sudah tak difungsikan lagi.

"eotokhe?" Jaejoong merasakan ketakutan yang mendalam. Dilihatnya selembar kertas yang tergeletak di bawah pintu.

"**JAUHI JUNG YUNHO ATAU PENDERITAANMU AKAN TERUS BERLANJUT"**

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. Kali ini air matanya sukses mengalir. Ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Tapi hanya ada satu nama dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Jung Yunho... tolong aku" pintanya lirih.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

**Review again ne ? Gomawo :***


	4. Chapter 4

**My Destiny is Care about You**

**Author : AiMii YunJaeshipper**

**Rated : T **

**Chapter : 4**

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah cast milik agency mereka masing-masing dan Tentunya Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Author sedang dilanda kerinduan yang mendalam habis liat senyuman jaemma di fanmeeting pas fans teriak-teriak nama Yunho (author curhat). INGAT FF INI 1000% MILIK AUTHOR !**

**WARNING ! BOY X BOY ! SHONEN AI ! YAOI ! Author sudah memperingatkan ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Tidak menerima Bash.**

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

*Jaejoong POV*

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku masih merasa pusing akibat serangan mendadak yang kuterima tadi. Siapapun itu aku tidak akan memaafkannya karena sudah menjebakku. Ini salah Jung Yunho juga karena ruang UKS dan gedung kelas 2 itu jauh sehingga aku pulang lebih telat seperti biasa. Kulihat pandangan di sekitarku.

"Eodiga?" aku bergumam pelan. Kulihat pintu di depanku. Aku berjalan lalu mencoba membuka pintu dengan sisa tenaga. Tetapi pintu tua itu tidak mau terbuka.

"eotokhe?" air mataku hampir menetes mendapati aku hanya sendirian di ruangan ini. Kurasakan ketakutan yang amat mendalam. Aku tidak mau merasakan kesepian seperti ini. Aku membenci ini. Aku berlutut dan kudapati ada secarik kertas di bawah selip pintu. Kuambil dan kucoba membacanya dalam cahaya lampu yang remang-remang.

"**JAUHI JUNG YUNHO ATAU PENDERITAANMU AKAN TERUS BERLANJUT"**

Kubelalakkan mataku. SIAL. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya?" aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Kali ini air mataku sukses mengalir. Aku merasa sangat ketakutan saat ini. Tapi hanya ada satu nama dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Jung Yunho.. Tolong aku." Entahlah mengapa hanya terpikir nama itu dibenakku. Seharusnya melihat kertas tadi aku harus tahu bahwa Yunho merupakan ancaman untukku. Tapi, hanya ada dia di benakku. Orang yang memaksaku, 4 hari ini kurawat dan aku rasa aku telah mencintainya. Senyumannya, cara ia memandangku, aku menyukai segalanya. Kali ini aku hanya bisa berdo'a semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

*Yunho POV*

"Mwo? Kim Jaejoong belum meninggalkan sekolah?" aku saat ini tengah menggebrak meja penjaga keamanan sekolah. Bagaimanapun juga ini tidak lucu. Aku kembali ke sekolah karena ingin melihat malaikatku itu apakah sudah pulang apa belum. Tapi, Lee-ahjussi , penjaga keamanan sekolah ini, mengatakan bahwa sedari tadi siang ia belum melihat Jaejoong pulang. Sial, ini sudah jam 9 malam.

"n,ne Yunho-ssi. Daritadi siang saya di pos security dan masih belum melihat Jaejoong-ssi pergi meninggalkan gerbang sekolah." Jelas Lee-ahjussi sembari menatap Yunho sedikit ketakutan. Tentu saja, Yunho adalah salah satu dari anak donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. Baik guru maupun para petugas di DongBang HighSchool tak ada yang dapat membantah perintah Yunho.

"Apakah kau sudah memeriksa seluruh kamera CCTV Lee-ahjussi?"

" ? belum Yunho-ssi."

"Cepat tunjukkan padaku semua rekaman kamera CCTV di sekitar ruang UKS dan kelas 2 pada rentang waktu jam 4-5 sore. Ppali!" Kataku sedikit membentak.

Dengan gugup, Lee-ahjussi segera memeriksa seluruh kamera CCTV. Beberapa saat kemudian aku menemukan ada yang janggal.

"STOP pada kamera 4!" perintahku. "Bukankah itu Cho Kyuhyun? Jam berapa ia pulang dari sekolah tadi?"

"Sekitar jam 5 sore, Yunho-ssi"

Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa Lee-ahjussi berguna. Ingatannya memang bagus karena dapat mengingat siswa di DongBang High School. "Lanjutkan." Aku memberi perintah pada Lee-ahjussi lalu melihat ke arah mana Kyuhyun. Dan mendapati Kyuhyun menyekap Jaejoong ke satu arah yang tak dapat ditangkap seluruh kamera CCTV di sekolah ini.

"Mereka pergi ke arah mana?"

"Satu-satunya tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau kamera CCTV adalah gudang tua bekas gudang olahraga."

"Antarkan aku kesana sekarang!"

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

*Author Pov*

Jaejoong merasakan kakinya yang mulai gemetaran karena cuaca mulai terasa dingin. Bibir yang biasanya semerah cherry kali ini mulai memucat. Dilihat dari suasana di luar sana Jaejoong memperkirakan ini adalah tengah malam. Digesek-gesekkan tangannya berharap mendapat sedikit kehangatan.

SRAK.. SRAK.. SRAK..

Jaejoong mendengar langkah kaki mendekat menuju ke tempatnya.

SRAK.. SRAK.. SRAK..

Dan semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. GOD! Siapapun itu Jaejoong berdo'a dalam hatinya agar bukan hantu gumiho yang datang. Ia lebih baik melihat Boneka gajahnya bertransformasi menjadi gajah sungguhan daripada melihat hantu.

SRAK.. SRAK.. SRAK.. BRAK

Tepat disaat Jaejoong menutup matanya dan berdoa agar yang menyelamatkannya adalah Boneka gajahnya yang bertransformasi. Pintu di depannya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Yunho, Yoochun-sunbae dan Lee-ahjussi.

"Jung Yunho..." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Joongie!" Dengan tertatih Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong. Ingat, Kaki Yunho masih dalam proses penyembuhan.

"omo! Badanmu dingin sekali, sudah berapa lama kau disini?" Yunho berusaha berlutut dan memegang telapak tangan kanan Jaejoong. Raut khawatir terlihat dari wajah tampannya.

"Aku akan membawanya Yun. Segera kita bawa ke rumah sakit." Yoochun segara membopong Jaejoong ala bridal style.

"Cih, kalau saja kakiku tidak sakit, akulah yang harus melakukan itu Chun." Yunho hanya berdecih kesal sambil melihat sekeliling gedung tersebut. Dilihatnya kertas yang sudah teremas oleh Jaejoong di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"**JAUHI JUNG YUNHO ATAU PENDERITAANMU AKAN TERUS BERLANJUT"**

"DAMN! Apa maksudnya ini?" diremasnya kuat kertas tersebut. "Saat ini aku harus mulai dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Seingatku dia menyukai Changmin. Hmmm" Sambil tertatih-tatih mengikuti Yoochun dan Lee-ahjussi dari belakang, Yunho menekan tombol call no.4 di handphonennya.

"HYUUUNG! Tumben sekali, Ada apa menelponku?" Suara berisik Shim Changmin langsung terdengar di ujung telepon.

"Ish, aku mau minta tolong padamu" Yunho sedikit menjauhkan hpnya dari telinganya.

"Ara. Ara. Ada apa?"

"Tadi sore Kyuhyun menyekap Jaejoong di gedung tua di belakang sekolah."

"Mwo? Cho Kyuhyun siswa kelasku? Tak salah hyung?"

"um, rekamannya ada di kamera pengawas."

"Sialan Cho Kyuhyun! Beraninya ia menyekap ummaku ! Ara hyung! Aku akan menginvetigasinya!"

"Umma? Ah, terserah kau sajalah, sankyu Changmin."

"ne, hyung."

PIP

Yunho menekan tombol merah di handphonenya. Siapapun itu, baik Cho Kyuhyun ataupun siapapun yang menyuruh Kyuhyun menyekap Jaejoong, tak akan ia maafkan.

**.  
.**

Changmin masih melihat layar handphonenya. Panggilan dari hyungnya tadi sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Cho Kyuhyun menyekap Kim Jaejoong, ummanya? Baiklah, Changmin sudah mengklaim Kim Jaejoong sebagai ummanya karena Yunho sudah dianggap sebagai appa oleh Changmin. Karena itu, sama seperti Yunho, ia tak kan memaafkan orang yang berbuat ini pada ummanya.

Seingat dia Kyuhyun adalah orang yang pendiam. Tak mungkin sekali ia melakukan itu. Pasti ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya. Changmin membulatkan tekad untuk membuntuti Kyuhyun besok.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

Yunho saat ini berdua dengan Jaejoong di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Yoochun masih membeli makanan di kantin, sedangkan Lee ahjussi tadi hanya mengantarkan hingga gerbang sekolah. Yunho juga sudah Yunho masih menatap khawatir pada tubuh Jaejoong yang kini terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Di pegangnya telapak tangan Jaejoong. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Bangunlah... aku sangat khawatir padamu." Suara Yunho terdengar lirih.

**.  
.**

"Jae-hyung, kuharap kau baik-baik saja." Kim Junsu sedikit berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Ia sangat khawatir pada hyungnya karena tadi Yunho meneleponnya. Tentu saja karena di ponsel Jaejoong, orang yang paling sering ia telefon adalah Kim Junsu.

BRUK

Tak sengaja Junsu menabrak seseorang di depannya yang sedang membawa banyak roti.

"Ah~ Mianhaeyo." Junsu membungkuk lalu membantu orang tadi memunguti rotinya yang berserakan.

"Ne. Gwenchana."

Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya. Matanya terbelalak dan bibirnya menjadi bulat sempurna.

"Yoo.. Yoochun-sunbae?"

"ah, kau pasti Kim Junsu ya ? akan kuantar kau ke tempat Jaejoong. Ah, kau bisa membantuku membawa roti-roti ini?" Yoochun segera menabak siapa orang di hadapannya.

"n..ne sunbae." Kim Junsu sedikit gugup menghadapi Yoochun.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Yoochun kalau kau mau." Kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

"ne.." Junsu hanya tersenyum gugup.

**.  
.**

Yunho melihat ke arah pintu yang baru terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Junsu dan Yoochun. Yoochun hanya menaruh roti-roti yang tadi ia bawa di meja dan segera duduk di salah satu sofanya. Sedangkan Junsu segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung, siapapun yang melakukan ini padamu aku takkan memaafkannya."

"Cho Kyuhyun. Dia kunci dari semua ini. Ne, Kim Junsu, kau mau kan membantuku mencari siapa yang melakukan ini pada Jaejoong?"

"Tentu saja Sunbae!" kata Junsu mantap.

"Kita lihat saja besok di sekolah, Yunho. Hoobae kesayanganmu, Shim Changmin, pasti sudah bertindak cepat menghadapi kejadian ini." Yoochun berkata santai sambil memakan salah satu rotinya.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

**-DongBang High School keesokan harinya-**

**-kelas 1-B-**

"ne Cho Kyuhyun." Changmin berdiri di samping bangku Kyuhyun sambil melipatkan tangannya.

"ada apa changmin ah?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan Changmin.

Changmin segera menarik bangku di depan Kyuhyun dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Kemarin, ummaku, ah, maksudku Kim Jaejoon disekap di gudang belakang. Apa kau tau sesuatu?" Tanya Changmin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"M-mwo? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya menghadapi pertanyaan Changmin.

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Go?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Sudah kuduga kau yang melakukannya. Penolakanmu itu menjelaskan semuanya. Hem.. Apa Go Ahra yang menyuruhmu?" Changmin langsung to-the-point pada pertanyaannya.

"Kumohon Changmin-ah, jangan laporkan ini pada Yunho-sunbae. Beasiswaku pasti akan dihentikan oleh 'Tuan Putri'." Kyuhyun menarik lengan baju Changmin. Memohon padanya.

"Mwo? 'Tuan Putri'?" Changmin terkikik geli mendapati Kyuhyun memanggil Go Ahra dengan Tuan Putri. "Kau itu bisa bersekolah disini karena orang tua Go Ahra! Bukan dia! Itu juga karena prestasi matematikamu paling baik, Kyu! Bisa-bisanya kau takut pada nenek lampir macam dia!"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Changmin bingung. Untunglah Changmin tidak terlalu keras berteriak padanya hingga tidak menarik perhatian di kelas.

"Sudahlah. Percaya padaku. Apapun yang Go Ahra lakukan padamu, mereka tidak akan mencabut beasiswamu. Kalau dia berani macam-macam bilangkan saja padaku. Akan kubantu kau balas dendam. Beraninya dia menjadikan orang lain sebagai bonekanya. Cih." Kata Changmin lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertunduk. Menyesali perbuatannya.

**.  
.**

"**Hyung, aku sudah tau siapa dalang di balik penyekapan umma"**

"**Cepat beritau padaku! Memang siapa?"**

"**Go Ahra. Dia merupakan majikan dari Cho Kyuhyun. Bila kyuhyun tak menuruti perintahnya ia mengancam akan mengambil beasiswa Kyuhyun."**

"**MWO? GO AHRA? Sialan. Aku pasti akan membalasnya. Thanks Changmin."**

"**Apapun untukmu Hyung."**

Changmin menutup handphone flip miliknya setelah membalas pesan terakhir ke Yunho. Ujung bibirnya tertarik seraya bergumam, 'lihatlah Go Ahra, kau akan mendapat balasannya.'

**.  
.**

Yunho masih terus menatap layar handphone miliknya.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Go Ahra, Jung Yunho-ssi."

"Kita lihat saja Yoochun. Aku pasti akan membalasnya. Dia yang menyebabkan Jaejoong masih terbaring di rumah sakit." Tangan Yoochun mengepal erat, menahan emosinya.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Yunho. Aku tau nenek stalker seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran."

Pikiran Yunho masih terus melayang. Membayangkan rencana yang akan ia lakukan. Apapun yang Go Ahra lakukan, ini sudah keterlaluan dan Yunho pasti akan membalas perbuatannya yang satu ini.

Segera dihubungi nomor Go Ahra yang tersimpan di handphonennya. Jangan salahkan Yunho, Go Ahra sendiri yang tiba-tiba mengambil handphone Yunho dan menyimpan nomornya dengan nama **"Cute Go Ahra" **dan langsung diubah menjadi **"Stalker" **oleh Yunho. Ternyata sekarang nomor itu berguna juga.

"ne, Ahra-ssi aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Besok jam 3 siang di Cassiopeia cafe. Ne. Ne. Gomawo."

Pip. Yunho menutup percakapannya dengan seringai menakutkan di wajahnya. Yoochun yang melihatya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tau, siapapun takkan bisa melawan Jung Yunho. Siapapun yang melawannya pasti akan habis olehnya. Kali ini giliran Go Ahra.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

**Awalnya mau post Chap 4 pas ultah Yunppa. Tapi banyak masalah yang datang (_ _)**

**Saengil Chukkae Jung Yunho ^0^)/**

**Banyak typo di ff ini ya ? Mianhaeyo yorobun~ **

**Di review ya ? Gomawo :***


	5. Chapter 5

**My Destiny is Care about You**

**Author : AiMii YunJaeshipper**

**Rated : T **

**Chapter : 5**

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah cast milik agency mereka masing-masing dan Tentunya Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Author sedang dilanda kerinduan yang mendalam habis liat senyuman jaemma di fanmeeting pas fans teriak-teriak nama Yunho (author curhat). INGAT FF INI 1000% MILIK AUTHOR !**

**WARNING ! BOY X BOY ! SHONEN AI ! YAOI ! Author sudah memperingatkan ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Tidak menerima Bash.**

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

"ne.. tentu saja Yunho-ah. Sampai bertemu besok." Go Ahra menutup handphone flipnya. Wajahnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tanda ia merasa sangat senang karena telefon yang baru diterimanya.

"Nee, ahra. Telepon dari siapa ?" Jessica yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi bertanya pada Ahra karena melihat wajah bodoh sahabatnya itu. Saat ini mereka bertiga ada di kamar Ahra.

"Coba kau tebak?" Tiffany yang duduk di samping Ahra hanya menarik ujung bibir kanannya ke atas.

"Hmm.. Jung Yunho?" Jessica berfikir sejenak dan menjawab asal pertanyaan Tiffany

"TING TONG!" Tiffany bertepuk tangan ria.

"Jinjja ?" Kali ini pandangan Jessica berganti ke arah Ahra.

"Kalian tau? Jung Yunho mengajakku kencan !" Ahra berteriak histeris kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Uwaaah Chukkae ! Akhirnya namja musang itu normal juga!" Jessica menggemgam kedua tangan Ahra.

"YA!" Ahra sedikit tersinggung dengan pernyataan Jessica.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Yang penting kan kali ini Jung Yunho mengajak Ahra kencan. Ini suatu permulaan besar!" Tiffany sedikit menenangkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar Tiffany. Ah~ aku tak sabar menanti hari esok." Ahra berteriak kegirangan. Diikuti teriakan Tiffany dan Jessica.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan Jung Yunho lakukan pada Ahra. Pembalasan dendam terhadap apa yang sudah Ahra lakukan pada Jaejoong. Ingatlah, Jung Yunho selalu akan melindungi Jaejoong. Siapapun yang menghalanginya, pasti akan mendapat balasannya. Apalagi, dengan status sebagai pewaris tunggal Jung Corp, tak ada satupun yang dapat menghentikannya.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

**-Cassie Cafe-**

Go Ahra saat ini sedang duduk santai di salah satu sudut cafe paling terkenal di Seoul. Ia tiba satu jam lebih awal. Maklumlah, apapun akan ia lakukan demi Jung Yunho. Tentu saja bukan hanya sekedar ia menyukai Namja bermata musang itu. Apabila ia bisa mendapatkan hati Jung Yunho , otomatis perusahaan Go juga akan mendapat investasi besar dari Jung corp. Karena alasan itulah Go Ahra mendekati Jung Yunho.

Sudah jam 3 lebih 15 menit. Ahra bolak-balik menatap pintu cafe. Tapi, keberadaan Yunho masih belum tampak juga. Ahra sesekali meminum teh yang ia pesan saat awal datang tadi.

Akhirnya, setelah 30 menit Ahra menunggu. Jung Yunho terlihat masuk dari depan pintu cafe. Ketampanannya sontak membuat yeoja-yeoja di cafe tersebut terpesona. Walaupun masih memakai tongkat penyangga karena kakinya yang bengkak belum sembuh juga, tak membuat ketampanan dan karisma yang dimilikinya berkurang. Ahra dengan bangga membetulkan posisi duduknya. Lalu berdiri meyambut Yunho.

"Yunho, kau lama sekali." Ahra sedikit memanjakan suaranya

"Aku tak ingin lama-lama. Aku ingin segera pada pokok permasalahannya." Jelas Yunho tanpa basa-basi sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Ahra.

"me-mang ada apa Yunho?" Ahra sedikit gugup melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho. Ekspresi wajahnya yang semula tersenyum senang kali ini terlihat khawatir.

"Kau mengenal Kim Jaejoong kan?"

DEG

Jantung Ahra berdebar hebat. Apakah Yunho mengetahui semuanya? Ahra langsung tertunduk mendengar pernyataan Yunho.

"Kemarin, dia disekap di gudang belakang sekolah. Dari kamera CCTV , aku melihat Cho Kyuhyun menyekapnya. Dan..." Yunho sedikit menghentikan kata-katanya lalu menatap pada Ahra tajam.

"Cho Kyuhyun itu pelayanmu kan? Apakah kau yang menyuruhnya Go Ahra?" Yunho menunggu pernyataan dari Go Ahra.

"A-aku..." Ahra tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Semua pernyataan yang dikatakan Yunho adalah kebenaran. Ahra tak dapat menolak dari sisi manapun. Betapapun hebatnya ia berakting dan berbohong di depan semua orang, ia paling tak bisa melakukannya di depan Yunho.

"Kau tak bisa menyangkalnya kan? Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini. Tapi, sekali lagi kau berbuat sesuatu pada Jaejoong, akan kupastikan perusahaan ayahmu akan bangkrut. Kau tau kan, pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaanmu adalah perusahaanku?" Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik meninggalkan Ahra yang masih tertunduk.

"Ah, satu lagi" Yunho berbalik menatap Ahra lagi. "Jika kedua temanmu.. em.. siapa nama mereka? Tiffany dan jessica ? aku juga akan menarik saham Jung Corp dari perusahaan kedua orang tua mereka jika mereka juga berkerja sama denganmu."

Yunho meninggalkan Cassie Cafe. Meninggalkan Go Ahra yang masih tertunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir perlahan di pipinya.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

**-Hospital-**

*jaejoong pov*

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kepalaku masih pusing tapi aku bisa mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi padaku. Kulihat sekelilingku perlahan, masih agak samar tetapi aku tau bahwa aku saat ini tengah berada di rumah sakit. Kurasakan tangan kananku digenggam erat oleh seseorang. Aku sedikit merubah posisiku ke posisi duduk. Kulihat Yunho tertidur pulas sambil memegang tangan kananku. Aku bingung, berapa lama aku pingsan dan terbaring?

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Su-ie masuk perlahan dari balik pintu. Begitu pula Yoochun-sunbae mengikuti di belakang Su-ie. Mungkin mereka tak mau membangunkan Yunho. Aku heran, sejak kapan mereka berdua terlihat begitu dekat?

"Dia menunggumu terus loh 3 hari ini. Saat Yunho bangun nanti kau harus berterimakasih padanya." Yoochun-sunbae duduk di salah satu sofa sambil tersenyum jahil.

3 hari ? aku sudah pingsan 3 hari ? Dan Yunho terus menungguiku? Rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Bukankah menjadi tugasku yang merawat Jung Yunho? Dan sekarang ia yang merawatku, keadaannya seperti berbalik.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakinya?" Dengan perlahan aku berkata. Maklumlah aku masih belum sepenuhnya pulih atas kondisiku.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau tau kan ia adalah pewaris tunggal Jung Corp? Ia mempunyai banyak Dokter pribadi di rumahnya." Yoochun-sunbae menjelaskan.

"Lalu.. kenapa?" Aku sedikit bingung. Mengapa Yunho memintaku untuk merawatnya kalau ia saja mampu untuk menyewa dokter pribadi? Sedangkan aku hanyalah anggota PMR biasa di sekolah.

"Kau tak menyadarinya, hyung? Yunho-sunbae kan mencintaimu." Kali ini giliran Su-ie yang menjawab.

"M-mwo?"

"Memang kau tak ingat padanya? Ah, tunggu sebentar." Yoochun sunbae mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya. Tak beberapa lama ia menghampiriku dan menunjukkan sebuah foto padaku.

"Mungkin dengan foto ini kau dapat mengingat siapa Yunho." Yoochun-sunbae tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan layar handphonenya padaku. Aku memegang handphone Yoochun sunbae sambil melihat dengan seksama foto yang ada di layarnya. Terlihat di foto itu dua orang namja yang sedang berangkulan sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Aku mengenal salah satu namja itu Yoochun-sunbae. Tapi, namja yang satunya lagi, bukankah itu sunbae yang pernah aku tolong ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru?

"Ma-maksud Yoochun-sunbae. Orang ini Yunho?" Aku menatap Yoochun-sunbae sambil diiringi anggukan dari sang pemilik handphone. Yoochun-sunbae segera mengambil handphonenya kembali dari tanganku.

"Orang itu memang Yunho, hebat kan ia bisa merubah penampilannya sedemikian rupa. Hanya demi kau. Hahaha."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Yoochun." Tiba-tiba Yunho sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek matanya perlahan dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ups, Tuan Jung Yunho sudah bangun rupanya. Ayo, su-ie, kita tinggalkan mereka berdua." Yoochun-sunbae menarik tangan Junsu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Omo, apa mereka berdua sudah jadian?

"Kau heran ya? Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak kemarin. Seperti biasa, jurus kilat playboy Yoochun dapat menaklukkan Junsu. Tapi sepertinya temanmu itu memang sangat menyukai teman dahi lebarku itu." Yunho menjelaskan sambil sesekali menguap perlahan. Sepertinya ia masih terlihat capek.

"Jadi? Benar kau Sunbae yang kutolong waktu itu?" Yunho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau.. merubah penampilanmu demi aku?" Sekali lagi Yunho mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya dari Junsu tadi kan? Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah." Kali ini Yunho menggenggam erat tanganku sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menenangkan.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Mungkin, aku belum siap dengan semua ini. Yunho yang menyadari perubahan ekspresiku langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia lalu menyelimutiku.

"Ah, maaf mengagetkanmu dengan semua ini. Aku tau kau masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Tidurlah." Kata Yunho lalu perlahan menepuk ujung kepalaku sembari tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar. Huh... mungkin kali ini aku harus belajar bagaimana cara menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah mulai memerah.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

*jaejoong POV*

Hari ini aku boleh kembali dari Rumah sakit. Berterimakasihlah pada Jung Yunho karena berkat ia aku tak perlu memikirkan pusing-pusing biaya rumah sakit. Ia juga yang mengantarkanku sampai rumah. Dan tentu saja, ibu dan ayahku dengan gugup menerima kedatangan putra pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Seoul itu.

"Gomawo." Kataku datar sesaat setelah Yunho mengantarkan di depan pintu apartemen milik keluargaku.

"Omo, Joongie, kau tak boleh kasar begitu pada Tuan Yunho." Eomma mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depanku sambil tertawa aneh pada Yunho. Yunho yang mendapati perlakuan keluargaku hanya tersenyum geli sembari menatap

"Kau boleh main kesini kapanpun kau mau Tuan Yunho." Appa yang berada di belakangku tiba-tiba ikut menyahut.

"ah, ne. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa di sekolah Jae." Yunho membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalakan apartemen keluargaku.

"Aish Jaejoong, kau begitu beruntung mengenal Jung Yunho. Bagaimana ceritanya?" Sembari menuntun masuk ke dalam rumah, eomma terus-terusan menanyaiku tentang Yunho. Terpaksa nanti malam aku harus menjelaskannya nih.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

**Maaf Hiatus lama, author sedang sibuk sama kegiatan sekolah.**

**Rencananya ini bakalan habis dalam 1 chapter lagi sih. Tunggu aja ya. **

**Yang suka MIKARAM DGNA, silahkan baca ff special valentineku ya =)**

**Review please ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Destiny is Care about You**

**Author : AiMii YunJaeshipper**

**Rated : T **

**Chapter : 6**

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah cast milik agency mereka masing-masing dan Tentunya Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Author sedang dilanda kerinduan yang mendalam habis liat senyuman jaemma di fanmeeting pas fans teriak-teriak nama Yunho (author curhat). INGAT FF INI 1000% MILIK AUTHOR !**

**WARNING ! BOY X BOY ! SHONEN AI ! YAOI ! Author sudah memperingatkan ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Tidak menerima Bash.**

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah. Sudah sekitar 5 hari ia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Sebenarnya, alasan lain ia tidak masuk adalah menghindari Jung Yunho. Jaejoong tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah Yunho menyatakan perasaannya tempo hari. Memangnya Yunho menyatakan perasaannya ? entahlah. Yang pasti Jaejoong mengerti kalau Yunho mempunyai perasaan lebih padanya.

Kali ini, apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan ketika bertemu Yunho. Apakah ia harus santai dan berkata 'Hai Yunho' dengan senyuman seperti biasanya tetapi sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Jaejoong terus melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas 2-A. Sejenak ia menarik nafas sebelum ia mendorong pintu kelas.

DUAARRR

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI KIM JAEJOONG" Teman sekelasnya meniupkan terompet dan menyambut kehadiran Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terperangah melihat pesta sambutan untuknya. Junsu langsung maju ke depan dan menyerahkan seikat bunga ke hadapan Jaejoong sembari berkata "Welcome back, hyung."

**.**

**.**

Diluar kelas, Jung Yunho tersenyum melihat pesta kejutan dalam kelas Jaejoong. Wajahnya tersenyum sembari menarik ujung bibir kanannya ke atas dan bergumam "Welcome back."

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Kim Jaejoong untuk menyadari bahwa ia 'masih' bertugas merawat luka Yunho. Sebenarnya, ia masih malas melakukannya. Mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit kemarin dan membayangkan wajah Yunho saja membuatnya malu apalagi ia harus bertemu dengan Yunho.

Dengan berlari-lari kecil di lorong menuju UKS, Jaejoong sesekali melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 03.45 berarti ia sudah terlambat 45 menit. Belum sampai Jaejoong sampai di depan UKS, dari kejauhan ia mendapati Yunho sudah bertopang dagu di depan pintu UKS. Dipelankannya langkah kakinya dan berjalan menuju Yunho.

"Ehem" Yunho terbatuk pelan. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri di depan Yunho masih terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"aah, aku sudah berdiri disini selama 45 menit. Capek sekali."

"Mi-mian..."

"ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan agar aku tidak merasa capek lagi Jae."

"M-mwo?"

Yunho perlahan mendekap wajah Jaejoong dan menahannya agar tidak bergerak. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Entah kenapa, setiap Yunho mendekat ke arahnya, aroma yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh Yunho membuat semangatnya meluap entah kemana sehingga ia tak bisa melawannya.

Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarah 3 cm ia berhenti. Menarik ujung bibir kanannya ke atas sembari menatap Jaejoong yang tengah memejamkan matanya erat. Perlahan dimundurkan kepalanya dan jarinya menjetik kening Jaejoong.

"appo.." Jaejoong hanya meringis kesal mendapati ia sedang dijahili oleh Yunho.

"Hukuman. Karena kau terlambat." Smirk Yunho. "Sekarang kau harus mengganti perbanku. Ppali!"

"ne.. ne.."

Dengan pasrah Jaejoong masuk ke ruang UKS untuk mengganti perban Yunho. Ia tak mau mendapat jentikan lagi dari Yunho, kan ?

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong merapikan kotak P3Knya, saat ini ia sudah sendirian di ruang UKS. Jam dinding di atas pintu UKS sudah menunjukkan pukul 6. Saatnya ia pulang. Sebenarnya tadi Yunho memaksa ingin menemani Jaejoong, ia takut terjadi sesuatu lagi pada Jaejoong akibat kesalahannya. Tapi, Jaejoong memaksa pada Yunho agar pulang duluan. Ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan Yunho kan ? Well, keduanya memang saling menjaga.

"Ne, Tuan Jaejoong sudah selesai?" Lee-ahjussi yang ada di depan pintu UKS mengingatkan Jaejoong. Ah, kali ini Yunho meminta tolong pada Lee-ahjussi agar menjaga Jaejoong. Memastikan Jaejoong baik-baik saja hingga pulang. Permintaan salah satu pemegang donasi terbesar tidak mungkin ditolak kan?

"Ah, ne." Jaejoong dengan segera mengambil tasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan UKS. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti melihat sesuatu di ranjang UKS.

"Ponsel?" Diambilnya ponsel itu. "Mungkin milik Yunho, aku akan mengembalikannya besok." Segera dimasukkannya ponsel Yunho ke dalam tasnya. Lalu berterimakasih pada Lee-ahjussi yang telah mengantarnya.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

Jaejoong mengusap-usap tengkuk membersihkan sisa air yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Pandangannya tiba-tiba terhenti pada tas sekolahnya. Ia ingat, ia masih menyimpan ponsel Yunho disana. Jaejoong segera memakai piyama tidurnya dan mengambil ponsel Yunho dari tasnya. Dengan iseng dibukanya folder gambar. Mungkin saja ia menemukan sesuatu yang mesum. Jadi, Yunho tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Jaejoong hanya tertawa-tawa sendiri membayangkan itu. Tapi khayalannya terhenti melihat foto-foto di ponsel Yunho. Dirinya.

"Mwo? Kapan dia mengambil semua ini?"

Fotonya saat ia makan siang, fotonya saat festival olahraga, saat ia bertugas di UKS-pun ada. Juga, Fotonya saat ia belajar di kelas. Tunggu, darimana ia mendapatkan fotonya saat ia belajar di kelas ? Sialan, pasti Su-ie berkerjasama dengan Yunho. Diperhatikannya lagi satu persatu fotonya yang ada di dalam ponsel Yunho. Ah, ternyata di setiap foto ada catatannya.

Jaejoong membuka fotonya saat festival olahraga. Otomatis catatan foto itu muncul.

"**24 Agustus. Hari ini kelas 1 dan kelas 2 mengadakan festival olahraga. Sayang sekali, kelas 3 sudah tidak diperbolehkan ikut. Ah, aku ingin melihat Joongie. Tapi, tadi waktu istirahat aku berhasil mengambil fotonya. Seperti bisa senyumnya selalu lucu."**

Jaejoong terkikik. Ia tidak menyangka Tuan Muda Jung Yunho dapat menulis kata-kata seperti ini. Lalu, ia membuka fotonya saat berada di UKS.

"**Seperti biasa pasiennya mengantri. Aku tidak suka, aku juga ingin dirawat olehnya. Tapi, aku harus beralasan apa ? Berfikirlah Jung Yunhooo."**

Jaejoong lalu membuka fotonya saat ia memandangi bunga-bunga ditaman. Memangnya kapan ia mengambil ini? Jaejoong sedikit bergidik mengetahui Yunho selalu memperhatikannya.

"**Wajahnya terlihat lesu memandangi bunganya hari ini. Mungkin aku akan minta tolong Kim-ahjussi agar membantu Joongie merawat bunga-bunga itu. Tapi, jangan sampai ia tau. Aku dengar ia selalu menolak jika Kim-ahjussi membantunya."**

Kim-ahjussi adalah salah satu tukang kebun di sekolahnya. Ah, mungkin karena ini bunga-bunga Jaejoong tidak terlihat layu lagi. Rupanya Jung Yunho adalah otak dibalik semua ini. Dibukanya lagi salah satu fotonya saat ia berada di UKS. Hey, ini kan baru-baru ini.

"**Hari ini aku mulai dirawat Jaejoong. Siapa yang tidak bisa menolak permintaanku? Baiklah, semangat untuk mengejarnya Yunho."**

Sekali lagi Jaejoong terkikik. Jung Yunho memang tidak bisa ditebak. Siapa sangka dibalik penampilannya yang selalu sempurna dan terlihat gagah ia bisa menulis tulisan semacam ini. Dibukanya, foto paling terakhir. Foto paling terbaru tentang dirinya.

"**Junsu baik sekali. Ia langsung mengirimkan foto tersenyum Joongie tadi pagi. Untunglah, aku bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. Untuk terakhir kalinya mungkin ?"**

Jaejoong terbangun. Apa maksud dari tulisan "Untuk terakhir kalinya"? memang Yunho mau pergi kemana ?

**.**

**.**

"Tidak bisakah kau menundanya Yun?" Yoochun berbicara serius pada Yunho kali ini. Yunho sudah hampir mendapatkan Jaejoong dan ia akan melanjutkan studinya di Amerika? Dia gila, pikir Yoochun.

"Sudah tidak mungkin Yoochun-ah." Yunho mengaduk-aduk cappucinonya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong-hyung, sunbae?" Jangan lupakan Junsu yang saat ini duduk di samping Yoochun.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu,hyung?" Changmin ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Kata dokter pribadiku, besok pagi perbannya sudah boleh kulepas."

Yunho memang sengaja mengundang Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin untuk membicarakan hal ini. Besok, setelah upacara kelulusan, ia akan pergi ke Amerika. Dan ia takkan mengatakannya pada Jaejoong. Menatap Jaejoong di saat-saat terakhirnya adalah hal yang bisa mengganggu pikirannya di Amerika nanti.

"Kau yakin dengan ini, hyung?" Changmin bertanya lagi pada Yunho. Dan balasan Yunho hanya anggukan.

"Kau yakin tak akan memberitahu Jaejoong?" Tanya Yoochun sekali lagi dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari Jung Yunho.

"Setidaknya aku masih memiliki foto-fotonya." Yunho mencari-cari ponselnya di seluruh sakunya. Tapi, ia tidak menemukannya.

"Matilah aku."

"Wae?" Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun bertanya serempak.

"Mungkin , besok Jaejoong akan mengetahui semuanya."

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

Junsu sedikit terkejut ketika ia masuk kelas, ia mendapati Jaejoong yang sedang terbaring di bangkunya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada mejanya dengan tatapan sendu. Junsu ingin segera memberitahu Jaejoong masalah Yunho, tapi mengingat perkataan Yunho tadi malam, sepertinya itu tidak perlu.

"Pagi, hyung!" Junsu menepuk punggung Jaejoong.

"Su-ie... apakah Yunho akan pergi?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, hyung?" Tanya Junsu waswas

"LALU APA MAKSUDNYA INI!" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak. Untung saja saat itu tidak banyak orang di kelas mereka.

Jaejoong memperlihatkan catatan terakhir Yunho. Junsu yang melihatnya sudah mengerti apa maksudnya. Kemarin malam, Yunho bingung sekali mencari ponselnya. Dan Yunho baru ingat ia meletakkannya di kasur UKS.

"HYUNG!" Diangkatnya tubuh Jaejoong sehingga dalam posisi duduk. Sedangkan, Jaejoong hanya lemas menatap Junsu.

"Kau menyukai Yunho-sunbae kan? Kalau begitu kejar dia!"

"Apa maksudmu Su-ie?"

Junsu sekilas melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Mungkin kali ini masih sempat, hyung. Pergilah menemuinya, mungkin ia masih ada di sekolah."

"Memangnya kenapa Su-ie? Yunho benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Yunho-sunbae akan pergi ke Amerika sore ini hyung! Mungkin ia masih ada di sekolah!"

TING TONG

"Bilangkan pada Guru Su-ie, aku membolos !" Dengan cepat Jaejoong berlari keluar kelas sebelum Jang-seosangnim masuk ke kelas.

"Kim Jaejoong membolos ya? Sejak kapan murid teladan membolos?"

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

Yunho berdiri tepat disamping meja UKS. Untunglah guru penjaga hari itu tidak masuk, sedangkan petugas piket hari ini menghilang entah kemana. Ditatapnya lagi setiap inci dari ruangan itu. Ia akan merindukan semua ini. Tatapan Jaejoong, omelan Jaejoong , bibir Jaejoong. Semua yang ada pada diri Jaejoong akan ia rindukan. Yunho sengaja datang ke UKS karena disinilah awal mula ia bisa berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

BRAK

Pintu UKS dibuka dengan kasar. Yunho membalikkan badannya, Seketika memperlihatkan sosok Kim Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha menahan air matanya.

"KAU..." Jaejoong berjalan menuju ke arah Yunho dan menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Yunho.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KAU AKAN PERGI?" Jaejoong masih berusaha tenang. Tapi hatinyalah yang membuatnya gusar.

"Memang kenapa?"

"KAU MELUPAKAN PONSELMU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU!" Diambilnya ponsel Yunho disakunya lalu dijulurkannya di depan dada Yunho.

"Apakah itu penting untukmu Jae?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong.

"KENAPA KAU BERTANYA ITU PENTING UNTUKKU BODOH!"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, kenapa aku harus memberitahukannya pa..."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU JUNG YUNHO! JANGAN SAMPAI AKU MENGUCAPKAN INI UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA!" Jaejoong sudah tidak mampu menahan tangisnya lagi. Semuanya tumpah ruah. Ia menunduk mengeluarkan semua air matanya.

"Haaahh... Sudah kuduga aku tak bisa melepasmu." Ditariknya tangan kanan Jaejoong dan didekapnya namja itu. Diangkatnya wajah Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong masih terpejam sembari terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tunggu aku 4 tahun lagi ne? Aku janji akan segera pulang." Dikecupnya mata kanan dan kiri Jaejoong. Lalu bibir hati itu menakan bibir cherry Jaejoong. Memberinya sedikit lumatan hingga tangisan Jaejoong berhenti.

"Yaksok?" Jaejoong mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"ne. Jangan menangis lagi ne?" Ditepuknya perlahan kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Ah, biasanya kau selalu mengambil gambarku diam-diam kan?" Jaejoong mengambil ponsel Yunho.

"Lalu?"

"Mendekat Yun." Jaejoong mengarahkan kamera ke arah Yunho dan dirinya. "Yup. Cheese!" tepat disaat kamera berbunyi, Jaejoong mengecup pipi kanan Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho menunjukkan tampang kaget.

"nah tinggal di beri catatan." Jaejoong mengetikkan beberapa kalimat. **"My Destiny is Care about You. Love Kim Jaejoong."**

"Jangan dihapus! Kalau dihapus, kubunuh kau!" Ancam Jaejoong sambil mengembalikan ponsel pada pemiliknya.

"Tidak akan Jae, Tidak akan." Dikecupnya puncak kepala Jaejoong. Kali ini Yunho bisa pergi dengan tenang ke Amerika. Karena ia yakin, Jaejoong akan menunggunya. Dan teman-temannya akan selalu menjaga Jaejoong.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

**Maaf lama update (_ _) ada kah yang masih ingat sama ff gaje ini?**

**Makasih buat yang mau nungguin sama yang review..**

**Ini bakalan selesai satu part lagi.**

**Review again ne ? Gomawo :***


	7. Chapter 7

**My Destiny is Care about You**

**Author : AiMii **

**Rated : T **

**Chapter : 7**

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah cast milik agency mereka masing-masing dan Tentunya Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Author sedang dilanda kerinduan yang mendalam habis liat senyuman jaemma di fanmeeting pas fans teriak-teriak nama Yunho (author curhat). INGAT FF INI 1000% MILIK AUTHOR !**

**WARNING ! BOY X BOY ! SHONEN AI ! YAOI ! Author sudah memperingatkan ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Tidak menerima Bash.**

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

"Hyung!" Junsu tersenyum sembari berjalan ke arah bangku Jaejoong.

"mwo?" Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitasnya memandangi buku pelajaran. Maklumlah hari ini ada ulangan dan seperti biasa Jaejoong hanya menatap bukunya tanpa serius memahaminya. Merasa pintar eoh?

"aku punya kejutan untukmu, Hyung. Kau tau ? Yunho-sunbaenim sepertinya masuk ke universitas H yang terkenal itu di Amerika."

"aku tau su-ie." Jaejoong menganguk pelan. Yunho langsung memberitahunya ketika ia diterima di Universitas H.

"Lalu, Lalu, ia sepertinya mendapat beasiswa disana." Lanjut Junsu bersemangat.

"aku juga sudah tau itu. Kau kemana saja sih Su-ie ? itu sudah berita lama." Jaejoong hanya terkikik mendapati kejutan Junsu tak berhasil.

"ah hyung! Kau tidak seru ah. Tapi kau pasti belum tau tentang hal ini? Kata Yoochunnie, Yunho-sunbaenim akan pulang saat kelulusan kita hyung! Itu berarti Sebulan lagi."

"mwo ? Yunho tidak memberitahuku soal itu!" Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari mejanya. Dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Hyung! Eodiga ?" Junsu berteriak pada Jaejoong,

"menelpon! Dia harus menjelaskan itu semua!"

**.**

.

"... Lalu apa benar kau akan pulang ?" Jaejoong berkata tak sabaran. Saat ini ia sedang menelepon Yunho yang sedang berada di Amerika.

"Kau ini Jae. Aku masih sibuk dengan tugas kuliahku. Aku tak mungkin pulang dalam waktu dekat."

"Su-ie berkata begitu padaku!"

"Lalu kau percaya begitu saja pada Su-ie?"

"Su-ie tau dari Yoochun-sunbae. Dan Yoochun sunbae adalah sahabatmu Yun. Tentu saja aku percaya."

"Sejak kapan kau begitu mempercayai Yoochun? Ah, pokoknya jangan percaya dulu Jae. Kalau aku pulang, kau adalah orang pertama yang aku kabari terlebih dahulu."

"Yaksok?" Jaejoong berkata manja.

"ne. Sudah aku tutup dulu ya. Aku masih ada kelas sebentar lagi."

Tiiit tiiit tiit. Jaejoong segera mematikan handphonenya. Menatap gusar ke layar telefon sekali lagi. Sekarang siapakah yang harus ia percaya ? Junsu dan Yoochun-sunbae? Atau Yunho? Jaejoong berdecak. Pikirannya kacau. Inilah yang selalu terjadi apabila memikirkan Yunho. Tidak bertemu selama 1 tahun itu membuat semua akalnya hilang. Menghilangkan kesempatan bertemu ketika Yunho akan pulang ? Tentu itu takkan dilakukannya. Dengan langkah kesal, Jaejoong kembali ke kelas. Ia tak mau terus memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin, sedikit berkutat dengan buku pelajaran dapat membuatnya membuang harapan 'Yunho akan pulang' jauh-jauh.

**.  
.**

**.**

"YAAAA ! Kau ingin kubunuh eoh?" Namja bermata musang itu menatap kesal pada layar laptopnya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam sahabatnya, Yoochun, yang ada di seberang video call dan sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mian-mian. Aku juga tak menyangka su-ie akan cerita pada Jaejoong." Yoochun berusaha menahan tawanya mati-matian. Ia senang sekali jika ia berhasil membuat Yunho marah.

"Lalu, bagaimana ini? Jaejoong sudah tau aku akan pulang pada saat kelulusannya nanti. Argh rasanya aku ingin terbang ke Korea sekarang juga dan membunuhmu Park Yoochun." Yunho menunjuk-nunjuk pada laptopnya. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tak takut pada ancaman seorang Tuan Jung Yunho.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Ia percaya pada kata-katamu tadi kan? Tak usah khawatir. Akan kupastikan Junsu tak membuka mulut embernya lagi. Ok?"

"Akan kupastikan ucapanmu itu Park Yoochun. Aku tak ingin Jaejoong tau bahwa aku akan memberikannya kejutan di hari kelulusannya. Ara?"

"ne . . ne . ." Yoochun hanya membalas santai.

"kau tak ingin aku menunjukkan catatan pribadimu pada Junsu dengan siapa saja kau pernah berkencan dan tidur kan Chun? Jadi, kupegang omonganmu." Kali ini Yunho mengancam Yoochun dan langsung membuat Namja dahi lebar itu terdiam.

"A.. Ara Ara. Sudahlah Yun. Kau enak disana masih pagi. Di korea sudah malam tau. Jalja." Yoochun segera mematikan laptopnya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika Yunho mengancamnya dengan 'itu'. Yunho sangat hafal dengan silsilah pacar Yoochun dari mereka berdua SD sampai lulus SMA. Bahkan Yunho pun tahu dengan siapa ia pertama kali berciuman, pertama kali ia 'melakukannya' dan masih banyak lagi kejelekan Yoochun yang Yunho ingat. Ah, sepertinya Yoochun tak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

**AKTFYUNJAE2013**

Tepuk tangan mengiringi upacara kelulusan siswa tahun ini. Jaejoong dan Junsu juga merupakan salah satu siswa yang sedang tersenyum bahagia saat ini. Tak jarang Jaejoong menjadi sasaran siswi-siswi yang ingin mendapatkan kancing pertamanya. Kau tau kan? Kancing pertama berarti pernyataan cinta.

"ah, akhirnya aku bisa kabur." Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya. Setelah berperang dengan siswi-siswi yang memperebutkan kancingnya. Akhirnya ia bisa segera pergi karena hari ini Yoochun-sunbae dan Junsu mengajaknya berpesta.

Dengan sedikit berlari, Jaejoong segera pergi ke rumah Yoochun. Halaman belakang rumah Yoochun-sunbae memang cukup luas. Apalagi hanya untuk mereka bertiga. Ah. . seandainya Yunho ada disini.

"ah mian aku telat."

"ne. Gwenchana hyung. Ini minumanmu, mulai hari ini kita sudah bisa minum." Kata Junsu sambil menyerahkan segelas bir pada Jaejoong.

Mulailah Jaejoong meminum kaleng-kaleng bir yang ada disana. Muka Jaejoong sudah memerah. Tanda bahwa ia sudah mabuk.

"Yun . . . ." Jaejoong duduk di salah satu tempat di taman Yoochun. Beberapa kali matanya mengerjap berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu sudah masuk ke kamar mereka. Mengesahkan hubungan mereka mungkin.

"Jae. . . ."

Jaejoong mendengar sebuah suara. Suara yang amat dirindukannya.

"ania, ania aku hanya mabuk. Tidak mungkin. Yun.. ho kan se.. dang di A. . merika." Ucap Jaejoong perlahan. Lalu, air mata Jaejoong mulai turun. Membahasahi pipinya. Namja cantik itupun terisak.

"Yunho pabo! Tak tahukah dia kalau aku merindukannya?"

"aku tau Jae. . ." ucap suara itu makin jelas.

"Kalau ia tau kenapa ia tak datang kesini?"

" . . . . "

"sekarang, tak bisa menjawabkan ? haha Jaejoong bodoh. Itu hanya ilusimu."

"Bukan Boo . . "

"Jangan! Jangan menekanku!" kata Jaejoong mulai menutup kedua telinganya sambil memejamkan matanya. "aku tak ingin berilusi lagi. Aku makin gila dibuatnya. Katanya ia akan bilang kalau akan pulang! Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku! Mungkin ia sudah punya selingkuhan di Amerika! Tak tahukah ia disini aku selalu merindukannya! Menantinya untuk kembali walaupun itu semua hanya khayalan. Aku . . aku. . ."

CUP

Yunho yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang jaejoong sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Jaejoong menangis. Segera di kecupnya bibir ranum milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera membuka matanya. Mata doe miliknya segera mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Ia tak berilusi kan? Yunho ada disini.

"aku pulang, boo." Segera setelah melepaskan bibir hatinya. Yunho tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong.

"Yun. . ini bukan ilusi kan?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan. Berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Ka.. katamu jika kau pulang kau akan memberitahuku ?"

"emm... itu . . . " Yunho kikuk. Ia sudah lama tak berhadapan Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho segera tersentak ketika kedua tangan Jaejoong memeluknya.

"Itu tak penting lagi." Jaejoong menangis sambil tersenyum. Berusaha menyisipkan kepalanya di leher Yunho.

"Waeyo boo?"

"Yang penting kau ada disini sekarang. Bersamaku."

Yunho tersenyum. Inilah yang dia inginkan sekarang. Keheningan. Hanya antara dia dan Jaejoong saja.

"ayo kita pulang Jae. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke apartemen ku ?"

**.**

.

"Jadi, yang dikatakan Su-ie itu benar?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyedot jus miliknya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyangkalnya Yun?"

"tak apa Jae. Hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu."

"kau ini ish." Jaejoong hendak memukul dada Yunho pelan. Tapi dengan cepat, Yunho menangkap tangan Jaejoong.

"mwo?"

"aku punya oleh-oleh untukmu." Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan mengambil sesuatu dari kamarnya.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap matanya tak percaya. Yunho membawakan boneka gajah berukuran besar.

"AAAAAA kau baik sekali Yun." Jaejoong berteriak keras sambil melompat-lompat. Lalu menghampiri Yunho dan segera memeluk boneka gajah tersebut.

"kau tau, ketika aku melihat ini di bandara aku langsung ingat padamu."

"kau tau yun? Sepertinya aku akan lebih menyanyangi boneka gajah ini daripada kau."

"MWO? Kalau begitu akan kubuang!" Yunho berusaha mengambil kembali boneka gajah tersebut.

"Tidak." Jaejoong berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"YAAA ! KIM JAEJOOONG!"

**.**

.

**I'm baaaccckk~ maaf bad ending hiks T_T ga nemu ide.**

**Tetap di review yah. **

**Maaf banyak kesalahan bahasa disini. *Author bow***

**Makasih buat yang kasih kritik and saran :***


End file.
